Some input-output (I/O) technologies such as universal serial bus (USB), high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), DisplayPort, and the like, have multiple connectors defined so as to have appropriately sized connector plugs and receptacles for different sized platforms. For example, all of these technologies have standard-sized solutions for larger platforms such as desktop computers, personal computers, laptop computers, printers, and the like. Some of these technologies have smaller solutions for smaller devices such as smartphones, tablets, and the like.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.